Знакомство: Уильям Леннокс
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Introductions: William Lennox. Путь Уильяма Леннокса длиной 35 километров от сражения против ИНП до принятия их в команду.


Свет замигал - не самый хороший знак. Мы были в хранилище под плотиной Гувера, где чокнутые из Сектора Семь проводили эксперименты с ожившими мобильниками.

- Господа, - объявил министр обороны Келлер, - они знают, что Куб здесь.

Конечно - они могли взломать что угодно и узнать любую тайну. Вопрос "как" исчез сам собой и заменился на "что". Что у нас на балансе?

- Это Баначек, - назвавшийся хлопнул по кнопке интеркома. - Что там у вас?

Голос на другом конце провода дрожал в панике:

- У ИНП-1 отказ энергосистемы, не хватает мощности аварийного генератора.

От этих никакой помощи - большинство людей здесь были гражданскими. Подойдя к интеркому, чтобы они оба могли слышать меня, я спросил Баначека:

- Здесь есть оружие?

Оружие было. Мы рванули за Симмонсом и Баначеком, на ходу я просчитывал ситуацию. Мы были окружены пассивами - гражданскими - в ближнем бою и неизвестно сколькими тысячами тонн бетона над головой. Один ИНП на крыше, другой где-то в коридорах - и монстр, которого мальчик назвал "сторонником зла". Приятного мало.

Я на миг задумался о мальчике, и когда мы завернули за угол, мне пришлось ловить брюнетку на высоких каблуках, чтобы она не врезалась в меня. _Почему_ он здесь? Или эта девушка, блондинка и хакер? Гражданские, решил я, но не пассивы. Они были здесь, потому что Симмонс считал их полезными. Я не думал, что любой из них смог бы справиться с пистолетом и уж тем более метко стрелять, но они знали что-то, что не знал никто другой. Я прибавил их к активам.

Учитывая, что за стеной освобождался Мегатрон, арсенал был не велик, но могло быть и хуже. У них были подкалиберники и пара Ченоутов с "ТОУ"* - это было хоть _что-то_. Спасать Куб от Мегатрона на колёсах казалось невыполнимой задачей, но я пережил годы военных действий, _прежде_ чем покинуть спецназ. А теперь, в глубине моего сознания, я знал, что нежная женщина и самое большое чудо в моей жизни ждут моего возвращения… И я _вернусь_ домой к Саре и Аннабелль. Любым способом. Даже если это означает пройти по трупу Мегатрона.

Я горжусь своей командой - мы собрались так оперативно, как никогда, пока министр ходил и потел. Свет снова мигнул, и на этот раз авария сопровождалась лёгким звоном, а не стрельбой из тяжелого оружия. И куда ближе. Мы все замерли от ужаса, прислушиваясь и пытаясь понять, освободился ли Мегатрон.

Сэм первым отошёл от шока и шагнул к Симмонсу.

- Где моя машина? Отведите меня к ней, - он болтал что-то о Кубе.

- Твоя машина? - сварливо фыркнул Симмонс. - Она конфискована.

- Расконфискуйте!

Симмонс завёлся и заспорил с малышом, и я разъярился. Сэм был _активом_, а Симмонс просто плевал на это! Разве этот идиот не видит, нам нужен самый малый шанс, что только найдётся! Отдайте ребёнку его машину, если он может нам помочь! Да хоть целую чёртову дилерскую стоянку!

Когда Симмонс начал разглагольствовать о жизнях, поставленных на карту, я рассвирепел. Я знал, что значит рисковать жизнью, а Симмонс - нет!

- Отведи парня к его машине! - рявкнул я, обрывая все аргументы.

Нарисовались пушки, и мой разум стал острым и холодным, как нож, привычно разрезая мир на две половины: враги и союзники. Я почти неосознанно выдернул пистолет, направил его на парня, целившегося в меня из винтовки и приказал:

- Бросай!

Краем сознания я регистрировал, как моя команда усмиряла остальных врагов. Звякнуло мысленное "всё чисто", когда оружие осталось только у моих людей. Единственным исключением был мальчишка с круглыми от ужаса глазами на другом конце SIGа, который он явно никогда не направлял на людей. Он не хотел спускать курок. Наверное.

- Пришельцы затеяли войну, а ты хочешь меня убить? - поинтересовался Симмонс.

- Мы сюда не напрашивались! - рыкнул я. Сара. Аннабелль.

- У меня полномочия агента С-7, я приказываю...

- С-7 не существует, - огрызнулся Эппс. Он всегда прикрывал мне спину.

- И на ваши приказы нам наплевать.

- Считаю до пяти, - предупредил Симмонс.

- Тогда я до трёх, - возразил я, чувствуя, насколько _глупо_ всё это было. Я тыкал пистолетом ему в грудь и говорил, что он блефует. У него кишка была тонка сделать что нужно. А у меня нет.

- Симмонс, - заговорил министр Келлер.

- Да, сэр?

- Лучше подчинитесь. Эти парни не умеют уступать.

Его взгляд заметался от меня к министру и обратно, а потом он, наконец, сказал:

- Ладно. Хорошо. Что ж, хотите, чтобы судьбы мира зависели от Камаро? Не вопрос.

Я отпустил его и ткнул пальцем в Баначека.

- Займись.

Он кивнул и выбежал из комнаты с Сэмом по пятам, а за ними мы с моей командой. Они ворвались в другое хранилище, где облака пара поднимались от непонятного жёлтого устройства. Баначек и малыш закричали всем остановиться, и я понял две вещи одновременно - в хранилище было холодно, а не жарко, и это устройство было другим ИНП.

- Ты в порядке? - спросил Сэм машину. Его Камаро.

Мой желудок провалился куда-то вниз. _Это_ Симмонс имел в виду!

Создание повернуло голову и посмотрело на него, и мальчик добавил:

- С тобой всё нормально?

Камаро перевернулся на бок, и тон его голоса навёл меня на мысли, что всё отнюдь не нормально. Он трансформировал свою руку, превращая её в какое-то энергетическое оружие, и начал тыкать им в разные стороны. Сэм стоял боком - достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать жар этого оружия - и даже не дрогнул.

Я мало знал о пришельцах, но я мог узнать оборону. Эта машина видела в нас _угрозу_.

- Послушай, - продолжал Сэм, - Куб у меня, и десептиконы уже рядом.

Он сел полностью, всё ещё размахивая пушкой, и Сэм махнул нам: всё в порядке. Актив.

- Нет-нет, насчёт них не волнуйся, ладно? - он оглянулся на меня с лёгкой тревогой. - Они тебя не тронут.

- Отойдите немножко. Он наш друг, всё хорошо. - Он посмотрел на Симмонса и Баначека. Похоже, он не доверял благоразумию Симмонса.

Чуть напряжённо мальчик попросил Камаро:

- Так. Ну давай, опусти оружие. Они тебя не тронут. Мы отведём тебя к Искре.

И этот инопланетянин, которого мы, ничтожные люди, подвергли пыткам, спрятал оружие и пошёл за мальчиком.

Мы расчищали дорогу для них обоих, так что Сэму не пришлось указывать путь своему Камаро. Тем временем я пытался решить, куда отнести жёлтого ИНП. Актив? Да. Достаточно было увидеть пушку, чтобы классифицировать его, как актив. Сэм безоговорочно доверял ему, и Сэм знал об этих пришельцах больше, чем любой другой человек. Если малыш попросит свою машину сражаться, она послушается.

Союзник? Доверяю ли _я_ ему достаточно, чтобы позволить прикрыть мне спину - вообще повернуться к нему спиной? Камаро хотел защитить Куб от десептиконов, и это было нашей общей целью. Пословица вновь подтверждалась: враг моего врага - мой брат. ИНП доверял Сэму, и даже выглядел спокойным среди нас, людей, которые охотились на него и мучили его. Кроме того, у меня не было _особого_ выбора. Когда жёлтый Камаро коснулся Куба, я причислил его к союзникам.

Огромный Куб начал меняться, и моё благоговение сменила вспыхнувшая надежда. Таким мы могли спрятать его от Мегатрона. Мы могли забрать его отсюда. У нас был шанс! В моей голове возник план.

"Послание Звёздного Флота..." "Нечего больше тянуть!" - процитировал ИНП.

Определённо союзник.

- Он прав. Надо уходить, ведь Мегатрон в соседнем ангаре. До Мишн-сити 35 километров. Надо вынести Куб отсюда и спрятать его в городе.

- Отлично! - воскликнул Келлер. - Верно!

Я словно видел то, о чём я говорил, и план собирался как пазл.

- Но у нас нет шансов, если мы не вызовем авиацию. - Мы не сможем опередить десептиконов, если будем прикованы к земле.

Министр Келлер был _полностью_ согласен, и я оставил эту часть миссии ему, лишь смутно недоумевая, когда, _чёрт возьми_, я начал отдавать приказы министру обороны. Было от чего занервничать.

Но стратегия уже развивалась у меня в голове, и пока ноги несли меня к Ченоутам, я раздавал приказы:

- Сэм, садись в машину. Господин министр, поднимайте птичек в воздух. Доберёмся до города - Эппс будет наводить их на цель, хорошо?

И как только Сэм и Куб будут в воздухе и отправятся в безопасное место, кто-то повыше рангом сможет взять на себя ответственность за их безопасность. А мне просто нужно доставить их туда.

Мальчишка, тыкавший в меня SIGом, отозвался: "Принято!"

Я рванул к Ченоутам, чувствуя, как меня захлестнуло ощущение боя.

- Все прикрываем жёлтую машину! Эппс, МакКомбс, вы со мной. Салани, берёшь Дрейка и Якобсена. Остальные, берите подкалиберники и в пикап. - С остальным разберёмся по дороге.

Как только мы оказались на шоссе, Камаро вырвался вперёд, не давая нам взять его под защиту. Я подумал, что он бросит нас, что он не доверяет куче людей с ракетами и гранатомётами. Но он замедлился, позволяя его догнать, и я понял его намёк. "Я здесь главный", - он говорил это так чётко, словно мы были лицом к лицу, а мы были просто резервом.

- Ну ладно, - пробормотал я себе под нос. - Ты лучше знаешь, как бороться с твоим собственным видом.

Двигатели Ченоутов яростно ревели, встречный ветер бил мне в лицо, и я с тревогой следил за дорогой и небом. Никто не знал, когда враг найдёт нас, и какую форму он примет.

Когда пламенеющий тягач без водителя вылетел на вершину холма перед нами, моё сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу. Ещё три машины шли за ним - четыре врага!

Но Камаро лишь замедлился, не остановившись для сражения и не рванув вперёд, чтобы уклониться от него, как я того ожидал. Почему?

Тягач развернулся с тремя машинами на хвосте и пристроился позади нас. Самый лёгкий, маленький серебряный спорткар, пролетел мимо нас и занял место перед Камаро. Сражаться с жёлтым или защищать его? Монстр в облике чёрного пикапа встроился между мной и Камаро, и я стиснул зубы. Союзник или враг?

- Сэр? - тревожно спросил МакКомбс со своего поста за ракетной установкой.

- Подожди, - отозвался я, вглядываясь в окруживших нас ИНП. Они игнорировали нас, заняв защитные позиции вокруг жёлтого. И он позволил им это. Это было _его_ начальство.

- Союзники, - объявил я. - ЭТИ ПАРНИ ДРУЗЬЯ! **НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ!**

- О чём ты думаешь? - спросил Эппс, перекрикивая ветер.

- Пытаюсь разобраться в новых активах, - отозвался я, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. - Тягач шёл первым, а теперь он замыкает колонну. Опасность позади нас, и он прикрывает нас от неё.

- И он самый большой, - согласился Эппс. - Их самый сильный нападающий.

- Малыш был вторым, пока они шли к нам, и теперь он впереди с жёлтым.

- Командир? - догадался Эппс.

- Думаю, да.

- "Поиск и Спасение" это ежу понятно, - продолжил Эппс. - Хотя я бы поставил медика ближе к центру - ну, от греха подальше.

Я взглянул на Хаммер в моём зеркале:

- Может, он боец - такой, что даже роботам понадобится врач? Да и для этих парней медиком будет скорее эвакуатор.

Эппс пожал плечами.

- Они пришельцы. Ну и жёлтый отвечает за груз.

Я фыркнул, потому что он был абсолютно прав. Тем не менее, их позиции, роли, которые они выполняли, имели для меня смысл. Самый большой парень между драгоценным грузом и опасностью. Быстрый расчищает путь. Хаммер, кем бы он ни был - медиком или бойцом - держался сзади, прикрывая нас от врага, и пикап...

- Десять баксов, что у пикапа проблемы с дисциплиной, - сказал Эппс.

- Или он хороший сержант.

- Или и то, и другое, - Эппс ухмыльнулся.

Пикап мог похвастаться агрессивным дизайном, подходящим для человека за рулём, а не для инопланетного робота, а потом я представил себе огневую мощь, которая пряталась под огромными чёрными панелями.

- Так или иначе, он второй по силе. Если враг подойдёт сзади, держу пари, малыш, жёлтый и пикап уйдут вперёд. И без нас они не свяжутся с авиацией. - Мы должны следовать за грузом, хотя с точки зрения распределения активов, нам разумнее остаться с Хаммером и тягачом. Однако мне стоило верить, что эти парни лучше знали, как бороться с себе подобными.

Наша узкая трасса влилась в автостраду, и мы помчались по шоссе. Я лениво подумал, что могли подумать люди о нашей странной колонне.

Услышав вой сирен, я помотал головой в недоумении. Что, дорожный патруль действительно _настолько_ глуп, чтобы сгонять к обочине военный транспорт с ракетной пусковой установкой? Но когда я взглянул в зеркало, я спросил вслух:

- Что Буффало делает на федеральной автостраде?

Эппс развернулся на сиденьи, чтобы увидеть броневик, и выдохнул:

- Лапа у этой штуки - она же в пять раз больше, чем должна!

- Десептикон, - заключил я.

Тягач замедлил ход, а Хаммер и пикап поехали рядом.

- Они оставляют большого парня сражаться в одиночку? - Эппс удивился. - Гражданский против военных?

- Они лучше знают свои силы, - отозвался я, вцепившись в руль. Взрыв сверкнул у меня за спиной, и я увидел, как что-то, сверкнув на солнце, рухнуло с эстакады.

Что ж, мы лишились самого большого актива. Так или иначе, тягач покинул миссию.

Бросив взгляд на Камаро и серебряный спорткар впереди и Хаммер и пикап позади, я пробормотал:

- Хорошо, ребята, что ещё вы для меня припасли? - Если только у них нет огромной огневой мощи, о которой я не в курсе, даже вчетвером они не справятся с Мегатроном.

Я прищурился, глядя на серебряного. Он был командиром, если я верно их просчитал. Он был стержнем. Будут ли они работать со мной, оказывать поддержку, помогать нам достичь нашей цели, спасения Куба - это будет решать он. Я на миг захотел, чтобы командиром был Камаро. У них с Сэмом было взаимопонимание, но я не знал, чего ждать от серебряного.

Мы прошли первые пару поворотов в Мишн-сити, когда Камаро и серебряный внезапно разошлись и замедлились, уходя назад. Эппс заёрзал, проверяя небо, а я нервно проверил зеркало заднего вида. Все четыре ИНП теперь вытянулись в линию позади нас - серебряный, Камаро, Хаммер и пикап. Я чуть расслабился, не увидев ничего странного (или более странного, чем четыре инопланетных робота, которые следовали за нами как утята за уткой).

- Почему мы впереди? - потребовал ответа Эппс.

- Потому что город - _наша_ территория, - понял я. Серебряный привёл нас сюда и позволил мне забрать инициативу. Он будет работать со мной - теперь мы сделаем это! Развернувшись к Эппсу, я сказал:

- Первым делом связь. - Включив поворотники, я повёл _свою_ команду - людей и роботов - к центру города.

...

Джаз. Пока он не умер, я так и не узнал, что его звали Джаз. Я знал его полчаса, и он умер ради меня. Один из моих людей (вы могли называть их ИНП, пришельцами, автоботами или ещё как-то, но когда они пошли за мной в Мишн-сити, они стали моими людьми) был мёртв, и мы отдавали ему почести, как любому из моих людей, павших на поле боя.

Когда пыль начала оседать, я узнал имена остальных - Рэтчет, Бамблби, Айронхайд и Оптимус Прайм. Но если честно, это было уже просто формальностью. Я знал их всех ещё до того, как мы покинули автостраду. Мы уже успели познакомиться.

* * *

* Ченоут (Chenowth, в оригинале Chenoworth) - быстроходная штурмовая машина компании "Ченоут", предназначенная для движения по пересечённой местности. их использовали в боевых действиях во время войны в Персидском заливе в 1991 году войска специального назначения США.  
"ТОУ" - BGM-71 "Тоу" (BGM-71 TOW) - американский тяжёлый противотанковый ракетный комплекс.


End file.
